Meet the Elements Sonic Style
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Sonic and Tails are back again, in my ever growing series of song-fics! Read this story to see what they do this time!  I don't own the song Meet the Elements by They Might Be Giants, though they did write a pretty good song    ONE-SHOT


_I got this idea while listening to this song while working on my science homework,(it really helps if you're working on chemistry!) __**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own the song Meet the Elements by They Might be Giants and I don't own Sonic or Tails! **_

Meet the Elements: Sonic Style!

Sonic the Hedgehog had to take a test. It wasn't a physical test to record his speed, or one to test his IQ. No it was a normal type of test, one that any ordinary Mobian had to take. It was *gasp* a Science Test!

No one really knew why Sonic had to take a Science test. Maybe it was because he had destroyed that school during a fight with Eggman the other day and as punishment he had to take a science test, or maybe it was just that Shadow had bet that he couldn't get a good grade on a written test(he never would lose anything to that faker, even a small bet!), or maybe it was just that the author had threatened him to take the test or else, she would have trapped him in a small enclosed space with no room to even move, (though many people thought that the latter was the actual reason).

But it didn't matter what the reason was. Sonic was taking a science test and…he didn't have a clue about what to study, so he was at his best bud Tails' house. Tails didn't have to take a science test. You want to know why? Because he had an IQ of 300, and calculus was as easy to him as solving 1+2.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't understand Tails' mumbo jumbo.

"Tails, isn't there a song so that you can understand this stuff? I mean this is ridiculous! I save their world and this is what I get in thanks?"

Tails sweat dropped, "Well, you kinda set the school on fire, endangering a whole lot of kids…you should be glad that you just got off with taking a test."

"Yeah but Tails, they probably want me to fail this test, so I can embarrass myself! After all, what kind of world renowned hero can't pass a science test?"

"Not a very smart one." Tails snickered. Sonic glared at him,

"I heard that. Now come on little buddy, help me out! What are diamonds made out of?" Suddenly Tails got an idea. He ran to his computer and searched _Science songs. _ Once he found one that pretty muched matched up with all of the stuff that Sonic had to study, he grinned, _This is perfect, its not a nerdy song, and you can make out the words! _

Tails then attached a speaker to the computer.

"Sonic I found the perfect thing, for you to listen too! And it's a song as well!" Tails chirped. Sonic grinned, he would take a song over boring old notes any day. Besides a song was quicker than having to read. Tails then turned up the volume and a catchy tune started to play.

_Iron is a metal, you see it every day. Oxygen, eventually, will make it rust away. Carbon in its ordinary form is coal._

"Wait the stuff that you put in the fire place?" Sonic asked his Kitsune friend.

"Yeah Sonic!"

_Crush it together, and diamonds are born_

"What? Really?" Sonic scratched his head. How could something so ugly make such a pretty gem? It was all so confusing.

_Come on come on and meet the elements_

_May I introduce you to our friends, the elements?_

"I'd like to meet these guys! They're geniuses!" Tails gave him a look, "But not as smart as you Tails." Sonic said sheepishly.

_Like a box of paints that are mixed to make every shade_

_They either combine to make a chemical compound or stand alone as they are_

_Neon's a gas that lights up the sign for a pizza place_

"That reminds me, that after we're done with this can we get a slice?" Sonic asked. Tails slapped his forehead at this rate Sonic would fail the test.

"Focus Sonic!"

"Right! Sorry Tails…"

_The coins that you pay with are copper, nickel, and zinc_

"I'm a hero so I get everything for free!"

"_Sonic!"_

"Sorry, sorry Science…"

_Silicon and oxygen make concrete bricks and glass_

_Now add some gold and silver for some pizza place class_

"I think…I get it…" Sonic said as he scribbled down some notes.

_Come on come on and meet the elements_

_I think you should check out the ones they call the elements_

_Like a box of paints that are mixed to make every shade_

_They either combine to make a chemical compound or stand alone as they are_

_Team up with other elements making compounds when they combine_

"Oh! I get it! Like we combined to stand against Eggman, so we're a chemical compound, while Shadow on the other hand who is a total loner will face up against Egghead all by himself, making himself a simple chemical!" Sonic said happily! This stuff was starting to make sense. Tails beamed at him, At least he would get an okay grade on the test…well as long as he didn't write down stuff about him fighting Eggman that is..

_Or make up a simple element formed out of atoms of the one kind_

_Balloons are full of helium, and so is every star_

_Stars are mostly hydrogen, which may someday fuel your car_

"I don't need a car, since I'm the fastest thing alive!" Tails sighed, Did Sonic know that these were examples, or did he think that this was actually happening for real…?

_Hey, who let in all these elephants?_

_Did you know that elephants are made of elements?_

_Elephants are mostly made of four elements_

_And every living thing is mostly made of four elements_

_Plants, bugs, birds, fish, bacteria and men_

"You forgot hedgehogs!" Sonic said as he scribbled down the examples

_Are mostly carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen_

_Come on come on and meet the elements_

_You and I are complicated, but we're made of elements_

_Like a box of paints that are mixed to make every shade_

"Since when was a box of paints complicated…?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails just ignored him… He couldn't tell whether his big brother was joking or was being totally serious.

_They either combine to make a chemical compound or stand alone as they are_

_Team up with other elements making compounds when they combine_

_Or make up a simple element formed out of atoms of the one kind_

"I get it! Everything makes sense now!" Sonic said as he now started to sing along to the song. Tails joined him, it was actually a pretty catchy song.

_Come on come on and meet the elements_

_Check out the ones they call the elements_

_Like a box of paints that are mixed to make every shade_

_They either combine to make a chemical compound or stand alone as they are._

However when Sonic took the test the next day he got a C+

"Stupid Author and your twisted sense of humor!" He shouted once he got his grade back.

* * *

R&R please! ^^

-Galexia the chao


End file.
